


That silly game it's not enough to keep you away from me.

by lumoon33



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Hand Job, Jealousy, Lashton - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/lumoon33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cada vez que estoy escribiendo y me quedo bloqueado, o cuando algo me molesta y quiero despejar la mente, juego a esto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That silly game it's not enough to keep you away from me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Veo que no hay muchos fanfics por aquí de esta pareja y ninguno en español, pero Lashton es un ship que me encanta y bueno, supongo que alguien tendrá que publicar el primero.  
> Lo siento si hay algún error, no tengo beta.  
> Espero que os guste, es lo primero que escribo de 5SOS xx

\- Tío, no es así, no tienes ni idea- Ashton se acercó a Niall y le quitó el mando de las manos, se sentó a su lado en el suelo, mirando a la pantalla de la televisión.

El batería empezó a aporrear botones, sin tener mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ya que no había jugado a eso en su vida.

\- ¡Pero ten cuidado! ¡Gira, que te la vas a pegar!- Gritó Niall y Ashton lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Cómo coño se gira?- El irlandés se inclinó sobre él para darle a los botones.

\- Y después el que no tiene ni idea soy yo...

El coche rojo que Ashton estaba conduciendo, bueno, intentándolo, chocó contra una valla y empezó a arder. Niall soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión indignada del australiano cuando el 'game over' apareció en la pantalla.

\- Fue culpa tuya, si no me hubieses tocado el puto mando...- Niall se rió más fuerte, pasándose las manos por la cara y Ashton le pegó una colleja- Es que, qué quieres que te diga, yo soy más de Mario, no de estas mierdas de conducir.

\- Ya, ya, ahora intenta arreglarlo- Rió el irlandés y el pequeño tiró el mando de la play al suelo- Creo que voy a correr.

Niall se levantó y salió de la habitación a toda prisa y Ashton lo siguó, amenazándolo con matarlo a cosquillas.

Luke, tumbado en la cama de la habitación de hotel de Niall, había presenciado toda la escena en silencio. Cuando los otros dos chicos salieron del cuarto, se levantó, recogió el mando del suelo y empezó una partida nueva.

 

  
Ashton volvió a la habitación dispuesto a pasarse la fase del maldito videojuego fuese como fuese y se encontró a Luke jugando. Se sentó a su lado y se quedó mirando a la pantalla mientras intentaba arreglarse el pelo con las manos, despeinado tras la pelea de cosquillas con Niall.

Vio cómo el coche que su compañero de banda dirigía evitaba todos los obstáculos y adelantaba a sus contrincantes, haciendo que pareciese fácil. Desvió la mirada hasta sus manos, sus dedos se movían con precisión sobre el mando, apretando los botones como si se supiese de memoria lo que tenía que hacer. Miró a Luke a la cara, el rubio fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio inferior con toda su atención puesta en la pantalla. 

Ashton se pasó la lengua por los labios sin despegar los ojos de la cara de concentración de su amigo y tragó saliba, intentando deshacerse del nudo incomodo que se había instalado en su garganta.

\- ¡Sí!- Gritó Luke, alzando la mano derecha en un puño a modo de celebración.

Ashton parpadeó confuso, como si acabase de recordar dónde estaba, y giró la cabeza hacia la televisión para descubrir que Luke había quedado en primera posición.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- El rubio se giró hacia él sonriendo y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

\- Son años de práctica. El juego es mío ¿recuerdas?- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros y se levantó para apagar la play- Cada vez que estoy escribiendo y me quedo bloqueado, o cuando algo me molesta y quiero despejar la mente, juego a esto- Volvió a junto de su amigo y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo- Si quieres algún día te enseño.

Ashton negó con la cabeza, no porque rechazase la oferta, sino porque se había quedado con las palabras que Luke había dicho justo antes.

\- Dices que juegas cuando te quedas sin inspiración o cuando algo te molesta- El pequeño lo miró sin entender a dónde quería llegar- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que te ha molestado para que estuvieses jugando ahora?

Luke no fue capaz le aguantarle la mirada y se centró en sus propios dedos, jugando con el dobladillo de su camiseta.

\- Nada, no me ha molestado nada- Fingió una sonrisa que se suponía que era tranquilizadora- Estoy bien.

\- Luke- Levantó la cabeza al escuchar al batería decir su nombre con tanta seriedad- No me mientas- Ashton lo miró a los ojos y el pequeño volvió a apartar la vista.

\- No te miento- Dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible- Os vi jugar a Niall y a ti y me aptecía, no sé.

\- Venga enano, te conozco- Ashton colocó una mano en el hombro de Luke- Sé que nunca eres capaz de mirar a alguien a la cara cuando le estás mintiendo ¿Qué te pasa?

Luke se levantó del suelo apartando la mano del mayor en un movimiento brusco.

\- Que no me pasa nada, joder.

Salió de la habitación sin volver a mirar a Ashton, dejándole ahí sentado, mirando a la puerta, preguntándose qué había hecho mal.

 

  
Ashton cogió las baquetas y se sentó en la batería, haciéndole una señal al chico que se encargaba del controlar el sonido, indicándole que ya estaba listo. 

Empezó a tocar acompañado por sus tres mejores amigos, sintiendo la música, dejando la mente en blanco, hasta que un grito le hizo parar.

\- ¡Ash, quiero un hijo tuyo!- Vio a Niall apoyado en la vaya en frente del escenario, dando saltitos sin dejar de gritar.

\- Niall es tu fan número uno- Comentó Calum, mientras ajustaba su bajo.

Ashton volvió a reír y le lanzó un beso a su amigo irlandés, probocando que exagerase más los gritos.

\- ¿Seguimos con la prueba de sonido o qué?- Dijo Luke cortante, colocándose en su micrófono.

\- Hoy estás de un humor horrible ¿eh, Lukey?- Michael le revolvió el pelo al pasar para volver a su posición en el escenario, y Luke apartó la cabeza de mala gana, empezando a tocar de nuevo.

Ashton bajó de la batería al acabar la prueba de sonido y se acercó al pequeño del grupo, a ver si esta vez conseguía que le contase qué le pasaba, pero Niall llegó corriendo y lo tiró al suelo antes de que pudiese decirle nada a Luke.

\- ¡Oh Ashton, eres el mejor batería del mundo!

El australiano se revolvió debajo de Niall, haciéndole cosquillas para intentar sacárselo de encima, pero sin dejar de reír. 

Un golpe brusco hizo que el integrante de One Direction se sentase, confundido. Ashton vio la guitarra de Luke tirada en el suelo y cómo el pequeño abandonaba el escenario con rapidez.

Ashton suspiró y se levantó, se disculpó y salió por la misma puerta por la que había salido Luke. Empezó a buscarle por todo el recinto, en los baños, en el garage, en los vestuarios... Le encontró en la sala que habían preparado para que se entretuviesen antes del show, sentado en uno de los sofás, con los ojos fijos en la televisión y los dedos golpeando el mando de la play con brusquedad.

Se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta sin atreverse a decirle nada, con miedo a que pudiese reaccionar mal otra vez.

 

  
Luke alzó la vista de su móvil y miró hacia la cama de la habitación de hotel de Calum, él, Michael y Ashton llevaban un rato discutiendo sobre quién estaba haciendo trampas a las cartas.

\- ¡Que yo no soy!- Calum se levantó de un salto y alzó las manos- Registradme si queréis, no tengo ninguna escondida.

Luke no pudo evitar reír cuando Ashton le contestó "indignado".

\- Pero mira que sois tontos- Se levantó de la silla en la que llevaba la última media hora sentado, viéndolos jugar, y se acercó al mayor de la banda.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera de Ashton y sacó un par de cartas. El moreno lo miró con la boca abierta.

\- No me puedo creer que me hayas traicionado de esta manera.

Luke soltó una carcajada cuando Ashton lo agarró, lo tiró a la cama y se colocó encima suya, con las piernas a los lados de su cintura y las manos sobre su vientre.

\- Vas a sufrir, Lukey- Empezó a presionar los dedos sobre su piel y Luke no podía dejar de reírse por las cosquillas, mientras se revolvía dando patadas al aire.

El cantante podía escuchar las quejas de Calum y Michael, llamándole de todo a Ashton, pero no podía decir nada, era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuese reír e intentar pegarle manotazos a Ashton, aunque este esquivaba sus golpes con bastante facilidad.

\- Estate quieto- Protestó el mayor contagiado por su risa. Le agarró las manos y se las sujetó contra el colchón a los lados de su cabeza, estirándose sobre él.

En ese momento Luke se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. Ashton lo miraba a los ojos, con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. La expresión de Luke se volvió seria y su respiración empezó a agitarse. Se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando Ashton le miró la boca.

Su pulso iba demasiado rápido.

Si levantaba la cabeza y se acercaba solo unos centímetros más podría recortar la distancia del todo y... Abrió mucho los ojos de golpe y el pánico lo inundó. 

Estaba pensando en besar a Ashton. Y no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

El mayor había aflojado el agarre en sus muñecas y Luke aprovechó para empujarle fuera de su cuerpo y salir corriendo de ahí.

 

  
Luke tropezó al entrar en el tour bus, escuchaba a Ashton gritando detrás de él, pero lo ignoró completamente. Encendió la play y cogió uno de los mandos, dispuesto a centrarse en el juego y no hacerle caso al batería cuando llegase.

Ashton se colocó delante de la pantalla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la respiración agitada después de perseguir al rubio hasta ahí.

\- Muévete, no veo.

\- No- Ashton se acercó a Luke y le quitó el mando de la mano, tirándolo al otro lado del sofá donde estaba sentado- Vamos a hablar, estoy harto de que estés así y no saber por qué.

\- No tengo nada de lo que hablar contigo- Dijo el pequeño, mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y me puedes explicar por qué acabas de salir corriendo? O el numerito en la prueba de sonido de ayer- El moreno vio como Luke se mordía el labio frunciendo el ceño- Ya llevas así desde hace un tiempo y estoy cansado. No puedes ni mirarme a la cara cuando te hablo.

\- Que te digo que no me pasa nada, pesado.

Luke se levantó para salir del bus, pero Ashton lo agarró del brazo, sin dejarle avanzar.

\- Ah, no. No vas a salir corriendo otra vez.

Luke se quedó sin respiració cuando el otro chico lo empujó contra la pared, acorralándolo con su cuerpo. Empezó a ponerse nervioso, como unos momentos antes en la habitación de Calum.

Ashton puso las manos a los lados de la cabeza del rubio, lo miró a los ojos, después a los labios y sonrió con suficiencia al escuchar su aliento, cada vez más agitado.

\- Sé lo que pasa, Lukey- Le dijo al oído- Te conozco mucho mejor de lo que crees.

Luke sintió una de las manos de Ashton cerrándose alrededor de su muñeca y dejó que lo arrastrase hacia la parte del bus donde se encontraban las camas. El mayor cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y corrió las cortinas de una de las literas. Se giró para encarar a Luke, que lo miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos azules llenos de confusión.

Ashton se mordió el labio inferior y tiró del brazo del rubio, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocasen y que Luke soltase un ruidito sorprendido.

\- Apártame si me equivoco- Susurró el moreno.

Luke cogió aire justo antes de que Ashton juntase sus labios, entrecerró los ojos y agarró su camiseta sin tener mucha idea de lo que estaba pasando. Sentía todo difuminado a su alrededor, todo demasiado irreal. Apretó los puños con más fuerza, arrugando la camiseta de Ashton entre sus dedos para convencerse de que de verdad estaba ahí, de que eso estaba sucediendo, no era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada. Gimió cuando el mayor pasó la lengua por sus labios, obligándole a abrir la boca para explorar cada rincón. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón resonando en sus propios oídos a un ritmo frenético.

Cuando se convenció los suficiente de que toda esa escena era real y empezó a devolver el beso, Ashton se apartó. 

Luke soltó un gruñido a modo de queja y sintió el aliento de Ashton golpeándole los labios al reírse.

\- Veo que tenía razón- Murmuró el moreno.

Esta vez fue Luke quién tomó la iniciativa. Empujó todas las preguntas a un rincó de su mente y vovió a juntar sus labios, tumbando a Ashton en la cama de la que había apartado las cortinas antes y deslizándose encima. Se separó despacio, mordiéndole el labio inferior y colando las manos debajo de su camiseta. Ashton levantó los brazos y dejó que Luke dejase su torso al descubierto, el pequeño lo recorrió con la mirada, acariciándolo despacio con las llemas de sus dedos.

\- O dejas de mirarme así o me voy a volver loco- Luke sonrió de lado al escuchar las palabras del mayor y volvió a besarle con pasión.

Ashton se sentó en la cama sentando a Luke con él sobre sus piernas y ralentizó el beso, haciéndolo más dulce, pero sin perder esa chispa de lujuria que había aparecido entre los dos en cuanto había cerrado la puerta.  
Luke escondió la cara en el cuello de Ashton intentando que su aliento volviese a la normalidad mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda con pereza.

\- ¿Cómo has sabido que era esto lo que quería?- El rubio notó el pecho de Ashton temblar al dejar escapar una carcajada.

El mayor giró en la cama, dejando a Luke debajo esta vez y tumbándose sobre él. 

\- No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta- Susurró justo antes de empezar a dejar besos por su cuello.

Luke suspiró al sentir los dientes de Ashton clavándose con suavidad en la piel sensible de su cuello.

\- Como me dejes marca te mato, que después tengo que aguantar las coñas del resto.

La risa escandalosa de Ashton resonó contra el cuello de Luke.

\- Tarde- Dijo pasando los dedos por la marca recién hecha.

\- Te odio- Murmuró Luke, dándole un puñetazo sin fuerza en el pecho.

Ashton se apartó un poco para dejar al pequeño también sin camiseta. Luke tragó saliba, nervioso ante la mirada del moreno recorriendo su cuerpo. Alzó una mano y le apartó el flequillo de la cara a Ashton justo antes de acercarlo de nuevo a él para conectar sus labios otra vez.

El mayor descendió las manos entre sus cuerpos hasta alcanzar el cinturón de Luke.

\- No tienes ni idea de cuántas veces he soñado con esto...- Murmuró el rubio contra su boca cuando empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón- Literalmente.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda de Ashton al escuchar esas palabras. Sabía que a Luke le gustaba, pero lo sabía desde hacía poco, y no tenía ni idea del tiempo que le pequeño había estado esperando a que él se diese cuenta.

El moreno ya se había deshecho de los pantalones de Luke cuando escucharon risas mezcladas con voces acercarse por el pasillo del tour bus.

\- Mierda- Susurró Ashton y cerró la cortina de la litera, mirando a Luke con preocupación.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse con brusquedad y pasos recorrer la sala.

\- ¿Pero dónde coño se metieron?

Luke se mordió los labios intentando controlar a risa al escuchar la voz enfadada de Calum. Ashton le tapó la boca con una mano, riendo en silencio contra su cuello. 

\- No lo sé, pero paso de buscarlos más- Esta vez el que hablaba era Louis y su voz estuvo acompañada por el sonido de cortinas moviéndose.

Ashton levantó la cabeza del cuello de Luke y lo miró entre asustado y divertido. Sus amigos estaban mirando en las camas, si apartaban esa cortina los encontrarían abrazados y medio desnudos, algo que no era muy fácil de explicar. Estaban a tiempo de salir de la cama e inventarse cualquier cosa, que se habían quedado dormidos, por ejemplo, pero Ashton quería terminar lo que habían empezado y podía leer en los ojos de Luke que él quería lo mismo.

El mayor volvió a acercar su cara a la del rubio y, arriesgándose a que los encontrasen así, volvió a besarle, con más fuerza y rapidez que las otras veces. Luke rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos y lo pegó más a él, si eso era posible.

\- Venga vamos, jugamos nosotros solos- La voz de Michael sonaba cada vez más lejos.

\- ¿Un partido de fútbol de tres personas?

\- Harry y Zayn seguro que quieren jugar, Calum- La voz de Louis diciendo esa frase fue lo último que escucharon antes de que la puerta se cerrase de nuevo.

Ashton levantó la cabeza y miró a Luke a la cara. Le dedicó una media sonrisa al tiempo que presionó sus caderas contra las del rubio. Un gemido sonó desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Luke, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Ashton aprovechó y volvió a atacar su cuello, dejando otra marca, sin parar de moverse contra el pequeño.

Luke hundió una mano en el pelo de Ashton intentando controlar los sonidos que salían de su boca sin mucho éxito. Había fantaseado muchas veces con sutuaciones parecidas, pero esto superaba todo lo que alguna vez podría haberse imaginado. El peso de Ashton sobre su cuerpo, su piel rozando la suya, sus manos explorando cada rincón... Era más de lo que podía manejar. Su corazón se aceleraba con cada movimiento del mayor y estaba más excitado de lo que lo había estado nunca.

La mano de Ashton se metió bajo los boxers de Luke sin previo aviso y el pequeño no pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa. El batería soltó una risita en su oído y Luke intentó quejarse, pero las palabras no eran capaces de salir de sus labios y sus pensamientos estaban demasiado desordenados, los dedos de Ashton recorriendo su erección y el placer que sentía por todo su cuerpo era lo único en lo que se podía concentrar en ese momento.

Ashton se pasó la lengua por los labios observando cómo las expresiones de Luke cambiaban con cada movimiento de su mano. El rubio tenía el pelo desordenado en todas direcciones, los ojos entrecerrados, mirando al batería entre sus pestañas, los labios rojos entreabiertos soltando pequeños suspiros y gemidos, su cuello cubierto por una fina capa de sudor y con varias marcas moradas y su pecho subiendo y bajando de manera descontrolada por su respiración acelerada. El mayor sintió que el calor lo inundaba al pensar que Luke era ese desastre ahora mismo por su culpa.

Ashton sentía que jamás se cansaría de esto, de tener a Luke debajo de su cuerpo, con sus manos recorriendo su piel deseperadas por tocar todo lo que pudiesen, sin tener nunca suficiente de él.

Sí, Ashton podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Volvió a besar a Luke, atrapando todos los sonidos sin sentido que su boca dejaba escapar, moviendo su mano con más rapidez, haciendo que arquease la espalda de placer y elevase la cadera en busca de más contacto.

El pequeño intentó hacerle parar poniendo su mano sobre la de Ashton, avisándole de que estaba cerca, pero el moreno lo ignoró y siguió acariciándolo hasta que Luke alcanzó el climax, gimiendo el nombre de Ashton contra la boca de este, haciendo que el corazón del batería se acelerase.

Ashton apartó la mano y se tumbó al lado de Luke, dejándole espacio para que recuperase el aliento, pero el pequeño se pegó a él, buscando su calor otra vez y empezó a acariciar su pecho, bajando la mano por su torso hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones.

\- No- El batería le apartó la mano y la llevó a sus labios, dejando un beso suave en la palma- Esto era para disculparme.

\- ¿Disculparte?- Luke lo miró perdido.

\- Mhm... Sé que te pusiste celoso, ya sabes, por Niall- Luke alzó las cejas, incrédulo y Ashton le dedicó la sonrisa más adorable de su repertorio- Nunca fue mi intención ponerte celoso, lo siento.

\- Eres increíble, Ash- El pequeño empezó a hacerle cosquillas y Ashton le agarró los brazos, tiró de él y lo subió a su cuerpo.

Luke estaba ahora sentado sobre las piernas de Ashton, con las manos sobre su pecho desnudo, todavía subiendo y bajando más rápido de lo normal. 

El rubio agarró una de las muñecas de Ashton y la acercó a su boca, dejó un pequeño beso en su interior antes de succionar la piel sensible clavando un poco los dientes. Cuando separó la muñeca de sus labios pasó el pulgar con cariño por la marca morada que acababa de hacer y sonrió.

Ashton retiró la mano y miró su muñeca antes de incorporarse para dejar un beso corto y dulce en los labios de su compañero de banda.

No sabía qué era exactamente, pero el batería sentía que ese momento era importante. Un sentimiento al que no era capaz de ponerle nombre recorría todo su cuerpo y no podía dejar de mirar a Luke, con el pelo desordenado y las mejillas coloradas, le parecía lo más bonito que había visto jamás.

\- ¿En qué piensas?- Susurró el rubio.

\- En que creo que me podría quedar en este momento el resto de mi vida.

Luke se mordió el labio y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Ashton.

\- Entonces... ¿Esto no es cosa de una sola vez?- El mayor podía notar el miedo en la voz del rubio. Pasó la mano por su espalda con cariño.

\- Ni de coña enano, si ni me has tocado- Ashton sintió a Luke reír entre sus brazos y sonrió contento- Pero la próxima vez tendremos que tener más cuidado, que casi nos pillan.

Luke sonrió contra su pecho y le dio un beso suave.

\- Creo que no me importaría- Murmurró y Ashton no contestó, solo siguió acariciando la espalda de Luke con pereza, con una sonrisa en el rostro que parecía que no se borraría nunca.  
  


 

\- Vale, los he encontrado.

Luke parpadeó medio dormido, y miró a su alrededor. Ashton estaba todavía bajo su cuerpo, con la misma cara de desconcierto que debía tener él.

Giró la cabeza y vio que la cortina de la cama estaba abierta y cuatro personas les estaban mirando.

\- No me lo puedo creer- Dijo Calum, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Michael, que era el que los había encontrado, se alejó de la cama mirando a todas partes menos a Luke y Ashton.

\- Me alegro mucho por vosotros chicos, de verdad- Dijo saliendo de la sala- pero prefiero ahorrarme esa visión, creo que tendré pesadillas durante los próximos dos meses mínimo.

\- Te lo dije, te dije que en menos de un mes ya estaban juntos- Le susurró Niall a Harry- Mañana quiero mi dinero.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Murmuró Ashton frotándose un ojo con el dorso de la mano.

Luke sonrió y escondió la cara en su cuello.

\- Que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de que nos pillen- Susurró y el batería miró a Calum, todavía confuso.

\- Eh... Sí, en media hora tenemos prueba de sonido- Dijo el bajista colorado- Eso, sí- Salió de allí pasándose una mano por el pelo- Vamos chicos.

Los dos integrantes de One Direction le siguieron.

\- Tengo que contarle esto a Louis ya- Dijo Harry mirando por última vez a Luke y Ashton todavía enredados en la cama, pero algo más despiertos y muertos de vergüenza

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer, los comentarios me hacen muy feliz :3


End file.
